


You Are Mine

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monaco Grand Prix 2010, Turkey 2010, dog collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mark Webber's just won in Monaco, and he finds a surprise in his hotel room
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 20





	You Are Mine

When race winner Mark Webber came back into his hotel room, he hadn’t expected the thing waiting there for him… _on his bed_.

His teammate… very much _naked_ save for a couple leather straps, leather fingerless gloves and… a _collar_.

The Aussie felt his blood surge south.

Seb was touching his own nipples with his leather gloves, looking at his lover with a very dirty look in his eyes. He’d put blood red lipstick on his full lips and mascara on his eyelashes. Then, he threw his head back with a moan, making the collar more visible.

It was a dark blue collar, with carved swirls that were painted with red and white. Australian colours. There was even a _pendant_ on it.

“Aren’t you going to take what you’ve been offered?” the younger man asked, leaning on one arm and stretching his legs to the side to give his lover the full view of his body.

“Not gonna refuse it.” Webber said, the lust rich in his voice.

Vettel touched his bottom lip with his right index finger, giving his teammate a very lustful look. He knew exactly what would excite his older lover, since they’ve been fucking since China last year: Red Bull’s first victory and Seb’s career second.

It had only been their 3rd race as teammates, but there’d been hungry looks over the two seasons before… and it had finally come to a climax that race. They’d both been half naked in Mark’s changing room because that one was bigger, and they were drenched with champagne. The Aussie had been unable to resist kissing his German teammate’s lips and had pushed the smaller man against the wall. Seb’s reaction to it had been a pretty loud moan, an encouragement for the older driver. It was that moment that had sparked their relationship as fuckbuddies, but it had slowly transitioned in something more. It wasn’t just fucking anymore, they started making love to each other and explore the other man’s body. That had happened in Germany… after Mark’s first win of the season. They’d both been so happy, because it was Red Bull’s 3rd 1-2 finish of the season, and things had escalated towards the bed… where Mark had tied his younger teammate up and started to explore the pale body that had lain submissively beneath his fingertips, and Mark had first made love to him

The memory of that night already brought pleasure to Sebastian.

Then, Mark pushed him back onto the bed.

“You’re a dirty little vixen, dressing up like my personal slut like this.” the Australian said, his accent now very thick and it was turning Seb on like nothing else did.

“You love it.” the blonde whispered into his lover’s ear with a grin. He spread his legs wide to invite the man above him to take him. “I have already opened myself up for you.”

“Dirty slut.” Mark commented as he removed his shirt. “You really want my cock tonight, don’t you?”

The young German arched up, rubbing his own hard cock against the tent in his teammate’s pants. “Take me how you like me, I’m yours tonight.”

Webber smiled as he prodded one finger in his lover’s arsehole, feeling it was indeed stretched and lubed up. “You’re always mine, and I am yours.” and he started biting the pale and sensitive skin.

The bites would leave marks that would have his physio, Tommi, frown. Not that Seb cared, he just wanted his lover. He exposed his neck for the older man.

The race winner sucked hickey’s in that pale neck.

“How do you want to take me, my _stallion_?” Vettel purred. “Would you want me like this, lying on my back like the whore I am? Or do you want to ravage me like an animal and have me on my hands and knees for you, taking your cock from behind?”

The Aussie growled. “I want to see your face as I unravel you.”

The German spread his legs wider. “Then, take me now.”

Mark removed his pieces of clothing one by one, drinking in the sight of his lover offering himself like this. Yeah, Seb really was a little submissive cock slut for him. But they both liked this.

Sebastian moaned at the sight of his teammate’s big cock. He wanted it inside him… and fast.

Webber climbed on top of his lover, grinning at the sight of the younger driver having spread his legs so wide for him. He still couldn’t believe Seb wanted him, he was so young and so beautiful, he could have any gay or bisexual man he wiggled his ass at, but he’d chosen Mark.

The dark-haired man wrapped his arms around the pale chest of his beloved before starting to kiss those red pained lips. The feel of Seb’s lips always awakened a very possessive part of him, a part that wanted this younger man all to himself, have him submit to Mark only.

The German kissed back as he wrapped his pale arms around Mark’s strong neck. His teammate was in many ways his opposite, but they complemented each other perfectly. They made each other stronger and faster on track, exactly what the team wanted from their drivers.

Mark was his strong and dominant lover, the one man Seb could trust to take control from him and to whom he _wanted_ to submit. Mark was the only man he trusted with his secrets, the man he trusted not to out him to the media until he was ready, the man he trusted in his vulnerable moments.

The Australian put his hands on the slim shoulders and pushed inside, grinning as his lover’s mouth fell open in pleasure. He watched the man underneath him, the pleasure on his face as he was inside, the wanton look as he begun thrusting, the love and desire in those baby blue eyes as he looked up into his lover’s hazel ones… it was beautiful.

“I love you Mark.” Sebastian panted. “I want to be yours.”

Webber bit the skin in his sexual partner’s neck, enjoying the sounds he drew. “Tell me, how do you want that? How do I make you mine?”

“Please, fuck me hard. Make me feel you for weeks… do everything you can to claim my body as yours, yours forever.” the blonde replied, voice soft and whispering.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Mark said into the younger man’s ear. “You just might get it.”

Sebastian got lost in his pleasure as his lover took him with such force, reaffirming his dominance over his younger teammate. It always felt good when the two of them were having sex, and Seb felt like he was just made to be Mark’s submissive cock whore.

“Yes, Mark, right there!” Vettel yelled out as he was being fucked into the matrass. “Take me, take me good. Ruin me for every other man. Make me yours.”

His asshole was going to be incredibly sore after this, but he needed some good fucking and the strength of another male body against him… something his toys couldn’t give him. Luckily, he’d still have his mouth to suck his teammate off in the morning before leaving with possibly a very visible limp and sitting was going to be damn painful.

And only the pair of them would know it was Mark who’d caused that.

“Look at that.” the Aussie growled. “What would people say about you if they saw you like this? Spreading your legs for another man, putting on make-up and these leather straps that hide _nothing_?” he pulled at one of the straps, letting it slap back on the other man’s skin.

Sebastian moaned loudly.

“Perhaps some would like to abuse your ass and mouth. Would you like that? Two men filling both your holes and using you like a sex toy?” the dark-haired man whispered it into his partner’s ear, sucking a hickey behind Seb’s ear. “Of course, you would, you’re such a cock slut. Never enough cocks to satisfy your need and hunger.”

“You satisfy me.” the German mewled. “You satisfy my body and soul.”

Mark growled again, making the pale man shudder in pleasure. “So, the thought of being taken by the other drivers doesn’t appeal to you? Twenty-two other cocks you could taste and feel.”

“Maybe it once did.” the younger man confessed. “But I only want you. Since the day you made love to me, I have only lusted for you.”

“Good.”

Sebastian cried out when his orgasm hit, the muscles in his anus milking Mark’s cock of his semen. He panted, Mark had fucked the breath out of his lungs, and he was now regaining his breath.

The race winner was still inside of him, also regaining his breath. “I love you Seb, don’t you ever forget that. No matter what happens between us, I will always love you.”

“I love you too.” and the couple kissed and cuddled, just lying there like that.

Seb couldn’t be happier than he was now. He had a lovely boyfriend; his racing career was going well, and he had a couple very supportive friends and his happy baby brother.

Nothing would change that.

* * *

No, not even Turkey 2010.


End file.
